


Lucas and Eliott and couches

by katie_eloise



Series: Elu [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 5+1 Things, And love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, Post-Canon, Smut, and SMUT, cause I can't handle it, just fluff, these boys will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_eloise/pseuds/katie_eloise
Summary: 5 times Elu get interrupted on couches and 1 time they don't.





	Lucas and Eliott and couches

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the couch in the common room of Skam France, and by my Wholesome Queens™, who gave me ideas for the sections. I love you all <3
> 
> The 4th section was inspired by this picture: https://goo.gl/images/ri8iA4
> 
> And the 5th section was inspired by this picture: https://goo.gl/images/8mAHDP

It’s surprisingly difficult for Lucas and Eliott to spend time together at school. So whenever they actually get to spend lunch together, they don’t actually use much of that time to eat. And after one too many times of Arthur yelling at them (“Seriously? Can you stop rubbing it in our faces how disgustingly happy you two are? It’s just rude.”), they tend to spend time in the common room instead. This has been working quite well for the last few weeks, however Daphne seems to have actually been successful in getting people to use the common room now, which is annoying. 

 

/////

 

“Oh my god! What the hell?!”

Eliott and Lucas jump apart at the sudden noise. Immediately Lucas curls his face into Eliott’s shoulder, trying to hide his face so no one can see the blush that is spreading rapidly across his cheeks. Eliott however, dork that he is, just smirks up at Basile who is sputtering above them. 

“Can we help you?”  
“You can’t do that here! What’s wrong with you?!” Basile yells at them, eyes wide with incredulity.  
Lucas just groans, pushing his face further into Eliott’s neck, trying to escape the embarrassment.  
“What exactly is it that we are doing Bas?” Eliott asks calmly, hands stroking up and down Lucas’ sides, comforting him.  
“You’re- You were- He was grinding on you!” he finally exclaims, pointing at Lucas.

This prompts Lucas to leave his very comfortable and nice smelling hiding place, instead choosing to send his best death glare at Basile, perfected over years of closeted anger.  
“And?” he demands, staring him down until Basile puts his arms up in surrender, retreating from the common room.  
“Nothing, nevermind, I’ll just go.”  
“Maybe lock the door next time though!” he shouts from the doorway.

Once Basile is safely out of earshot, Lucas bursts into laughter, falling sideways off Eliott’s lap onto the couch. Eliott joins in, chuckling softly, moving to hover over Lucas’ body.  
“You know,” he begins, “you’re super hot when you’re angry.”  
“Oh am I?” Lucas smiles up at him.  
“Extremely.” Eliott starts kissing his jaw, lingering a bit longer than necessary on the spot just under Lucas’ ear. “It probably bodes well for any future arguments we might have. I’ll just end up agreeing with you so you let me devour you again.”

Lucas snorts. “Yeah right, you’d just provoke me so that I get angry all the time.”  
Eliott smiles into Lucas’ neck. “That might be an accurate assumption.”  
Lucas grips Eliott’s hair, and pulls him up so they can look each other in the eyes. “Oh, and by the way, you’re welcome to devour me anytime you’d like.”  
There is an almost challenging glint in Lucas’ eyes when he says this, waiting to see Eliott’s reaction.  
“Yes sir” is Eliott’s immediate reply, and he surges down to press his lips against Lucas’, opening them expertly like he’s done this a million times before (which, that number might not be far from accurate, they practically spend every second possible kissing), and is just starting to lick into Lucas’ mouth when the bell rings. 

Lucas of course, tease that he is, pushes Eliott off, and stands up, grabbing his books from the floor. “Bye baby” he calls over his shoulder, exiting the room, leaving Eliott almost embarrassingly breathless, slightly unsure of what just happened. 

 

/////

 

“Baby” Eliott groans roughly.  
“Mmm?” Lucas answers from his very comfortable spot, sitting on the back of the couch with Eliott in between his legs, licking up Eliott’s ear.  
“You shouldn’t be getting me this excited at school, you know?” Eliott informs him, moving even closer into Lucas’ body to show him just how excited he is.  
“Why not?” Lucas asks, grinning evilly.  
“Err, because we’re at school?” Eliott looks at him like he’s insane.  
Lucas just goes back to his ministrations, this time paying attention to Eliott’s neck. “Yeah, I’m gonna need a better reason than that.”

Eliott gives in now, softly tangling his fingers in Lucas’ already quite messy hair, pulling him back up so their mouths slot together once more. Lucas’ lets out the most adorable high pitched noise of satisfaction, prompting Eliott to move even closer, tangling his hands properly in Lucas’ hair, placing their bodies flush against each other, the height difference fully solved by Lucas’ position on the couch. Lucas responds in kind by trailing his hands down Eliott’s back, causing goosebumps to erupt wherever they touch, and then pushing them under his jeans and briefs, kneading his bare ass. 

Things continue like this for quite a while, and Eliott knows that when they finally break apart they are both going to have ridiculously swollen lips, and that because he forgot to shave this morning, Lucas will also have the most delightful instance of razorburn. He gets to see it sooner than expected though, because at that exact moment the door opens, Yann, Arthur, and Basile walking through. They all stop in their tracks. Lucas and Eliott are breathing very heavily, not willing to move away from each other too much until all the “excitement” dies down. The boys are staring back at them, Yann and Arthur in surprise, Basile with an expression of victory. 

“See! I told you, I told you!”  
“Wow, so Basile wasn’t talking complete shit for once. Congratulations man” Yann finally says, patting Basile on the back.  
Eliott and Lucas both let out a soft chuckle at that, finally moving away from each other, Lucas twisting around and sliding down off the back of the couch onto the cushions.  
“Truly a miracle, isn’t it?”

 

/////

 

“Why aren’t you paying attention to me?”  
“Hmm?” Lucas asks, obviously not listening.  
“I said,” Eliott starts, moving to grab Lucas’ hands so they can’t be distracted by the laptop, “why aren’t you paying any attention to me?” he asks, pouting.  
Lucas laughs, leaning forward to press a kiss to Eliott’s pouting lips before moving away again. “The problem,” he says, twisting his wrists so they’re out of Eliott’s grip, “is that I pay too much attention to you. And that’s why I have left this assignment to the last possible minute.”

Eliott grins wickedly. “Are you calling me distracting?”  
Lucas snorts, not looking up from where he’s gone back to his laptop. “Oh, like you’ve never looked in a mirror before? Of course you’re distracting, what the fuck kind of question is that?”  
Eliott smiles at the praise, and moves forward. “I find you very distracting as well” he responds, kissing over Lucas’ shoulder and up his neck.  
“Oh my god, Eliott!” he exclaims, looking over to the stormcloud-coloured eyes looking cheekily up at him through eyelashes, chin rested on Lucas’ shoulder. “I literally have one paragraph to go, can you wait?”

“You promise?”  
“Yes, I promise” Lucas says exasperatedly. “Now go sit over there” he continues, pointing to the far side of the couch, a full metre from Lucas.  
“Fine, fine.” Eliott moves to the other end of the couch, sitting with one long leg bent in front of him, his chin resting on the knee, the other leg bouncing on the floor. He waits, quite patiently if you ask him, as Lucas scowls at the computer screen, typing away. Finally, a full 132 seconds later (yes, Eliott counted), he sighs in relief. “Done” he proclaims, shutting the laptop and placing it on the coffee table. He starts to turn back to Eliott. “Now-”

That is as fair as he gets before Eliott pounces on him, lips immediately smashing together with his. Eliott greedily moves them so that he is lying down along the couch, Lucas on top of him, hands already pulling him close, one on his waist and one on his thigh. Lucas smiles into the kiss, hands pulling at Eliott’s hair, grinding down hard, causing Eliott to moan below him. 

And then the door opens.  
“Oh, fuck!” Alexia says from the front of the group of girls, all of them but Manon looking very surprised indeed. “Why are you doing that here?!”  
Lucas snaps. “Oh my fucking god! Why is everyone always so shocked? We’re two horny teenagers, what did you all think was gonna happen?!”  
Manon pipes up to agree with him. “Yeah, I live with him, I could’ve told you that. You don’t even want to know the noises I hear in the middle of the night” she shudders from the memory.  
“Can you all just leave please?” Eliott asks, not far from Lucas’ level of anger. “We’re a little busy.”  
“Ok, ok” they all say, trailing back out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Finally!” Lucas exclaims, leaning back down to capture Eliott’s lips with his once again.

 

/////

 

Yann has just left the flat, the last of the boys to leave. It has been a fairly chill night, just smoking and playing video games, and both Lucas and Eliott are more than a little high. They are splayed out on the sofa at Lucas’ apartment, the room dark, and Lucas has somehow convinced Eliott to put on Hozier instead of their usual dubstep or rock. 

Eliott lights another joint, taking a hit and passing it to Lucas. Lucas shuffles closer, turning in to the arm Eliott has flung out over his shoulders, looking up at Eliott.  
“You’re very pretty” he says to Eliott, lifting the joint to his lips.  
“Am I?” Eliott asks, pressing his lips to the top of Lucas’ head.  
“Yeah,” Lucas continues. “It's pretty remarkable.”  
“That I’m pretty?”  
“No” Lucas scoffs. “That I got someone as hot as you on my first try.”

Eliott laughs as Lucas smiles, handing the joint back to Eliott. “You should probably never leave me then, what if you never get anyone as hot as me again?”  
Lucas just wrinkles his brow, disgruntled. “That’s not why I’ll never leave you.”  
Eliott raises one eyebrow. “Oh really. Why then?”  
“Because I love you. Because I’m happy when I’m with you.”

Eliott’s smile turns radiant, and he leans down to kiss Lucas. “And I’m happy when I’m with you.”  
Lucas smiles back. “And you love me?”  
“And I love you.” Eliott places the joint between Lucas’ lips, leaning over to place the other end gingerly inside his own mouth, avoiding actually getting burnt. When they pull off again, Lucas reaching over and stumping out the end of the joint in the ashtray, things seem considerably more intimate, their pupils wide, their hearts beating loudly in their chests. Lucas lets his head fall back sideways onto Eliott’s shoulder, blowing out the smoke in the direction of his neck. It billows around it, the light grey of the smoke beautiful in the darkness, curling around his neck, drifting up to his chin. 

“It looks like the smoke is choking you” Lucas says, reaching up to trail a finger down the line of Eliott’s neck, who very helpfully lifts his chin for him.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.” He traces down Eliott’s neck, from his chin to his collarbone, the smoke parting as he moves, lingering on Eliott’s adam’s apple, which bobs underneath his finger as he swallows.  
“I can think of something I’d rather have choking me.”

Lucas’ gaze snaps back up to meet Eliott’s, who is looking down at him, his stormcloud eyes, almost the same colour as the smoke, barely visible around the black of his pupils.  
“Are you sure?” Lucas asks. They’ve only done this a couple of times, and as hot as Lucas finds it, he’s always slightly worried about it. Although, to be honest, the weed is taking the edge off that, and he’s mostly just excited. Eliott nods his consent, pulling Lucas into his lap, pressing their lips together hungrily. Eliott feels the hand that’s not in his hair wander slowly up his chest, flicking over a nipple, before going higher, and higher, and higher, getting tighter, and tighter, and tighter. 

Soon Eliott is gasping into Lucas’ mouth, who takes the opportunity to nip at his bottom lip. The rest of his body responds to the stimulus as well, all of the hair on his body raising, goosebumps popping up all over his skin, and his dick hardening beneath Lucas, who chuckles. “I always forget how horny you are for this.”  
Lucas now moves his other hand down, rising up on his knees so he can reach under himself to undo Eliott’s pants, kissing him the whole time. Before Eliott fully knows what’s happening, Lucas’ hand is around him, stroking up and down, the hand around his neck taking a second to massage it softly, before tightening again, in time with a particularly skillful twist of Lucas’ wrist. Eliott moans out, the noise slightly strangled from the pressure around his neck. Lucas just continues kissing him deeply. 

And then a light is flicked on. And an annoyingly familiar voice is saying “oh my god.” Emma is standing in the doorway to the living room, Manon and Daphne behind her. Lucas doesn’t let go straightaway, instead massaging Eliott’s neck softly again, wanting to make sure he’s ok. Eliott just turns his face into Lucas’ neck, breathing heavily.

“Holy fuck, are you serious?” Emma grins, obviously delighted at this turn of events. “Ok, you win the walking in on people contest. That’s kinky as hell.”  
Manon starts dragging her and Daphne away. “Let’s just go to my room, hey?”  
Lucas calls out to her before she can leave. When she turns back he says “Just so you know, we’re not going to stop. And we’re not going to be quiet either.”

Manon groans. “Fine. I’ll be back in the morning then.” She turns back to the girls. “Let’s go to Emma’s place, shall we?”  
“Turn the light back off!” Lucas calls after her.  
As they leave, Daphne whispers “What were they doing?”  
“Daphne, I refuse to explain sex stuff to you again. Ask Alexia.”

When it is dark again, and the front door is firmly shut behind them, Lucas detaches Eliott’s face from his neck. “You good to keep going?” he asks.  
Eliott looks up at him, breath almost even again. “Yeah. Yeah, just-” he takes another deep breath. “Just do exactly what you were doing.”

Lucas nods, giving him a sweet kiss, before getting back to business.  
He puts one hand back down Eliott’s pants, the other going back up to his neck, squeezing softly before getting tighter. After only a couple of minutes of action, Eliott is crying out, spilling into Lucas’ hand, his moan muffled by Lucas’ lips. As Eliott comes down from his high (well, one high at least), Lucas kisses along his neck, placing soothing presses of his lips everywhere he can reach.

When Eliott is coherent again, he kisses Lucas deeply, gripping his waist.  
“Do you want to try?”  
Lucas has actually never considered it. Even the previous times they’ve done this, it has never occured to Lucas that Eliott could do it to him as well. But this was simply too good an opportunity to pass up.  
“Hell yeah.”

 

/////

 

There are not many advantages to the height difference between Lucas and Eliott. The main one is, obviously, that it is super hot the way that Eliott towers over him. But the one that is really perfect, is the way that when they’re standing, Eliott’s shoulder is the perfect height for Lucas’ head to rest on. Especially when he’s tired, like right now. It’s so comfortable that Lucas would be asleep already, if it weren’t for the fact that Eliott keeps laughing at something the other boys are saying.

“Eliiiooooott! Stop moving!” Lucas whines, wrapping his arms around Eliott, trying to snuggle in closer. Eliott laughs, reaching up to card his fingers through Lucas’ hair, quieting him. The action soothes Lucas, and he settles back down, nuzzling his cheek into Eliott’s neck. And then, before he knows what’s happening, they are moving. 

“Wha-, what’s happening?”  
“Shhh baby, you were asleep. We’re going in here so you can have a nap on the couch, ok?” Eliott explains, opening the door to the common room.  
Lucas is too tired to understand anything except “nap”, so he just lifts his arms and pouts so that Eliott will pick him up and carry him the whole six metres to the couch, which is far too far away for him to walk by himself. Eliott however, like most things in life, goes overboard, picking him up easily and putting him lengthwise over his shoulders like a giant teddy bear. 

“What the actual fuck are you doing?!”  
“You wanted me to carry you, you didn’t specify how” Eliott grins, walking over to the couch and leaning over, so that Lucas topples over his head and onto the cushions, now splayed very awkwardly.  
“I hate you. Now shut up and come cuddle me.”  
Eliott’s smile turns soft, and he climbs onto the couch with Lucas, slotting in next to him on his side so they’re facing each other. Lucas immediately snuggles into him again, face pushed into his neck, Eliott’s nose being tickled by his hair. 

Lucas hears the sound of a door opening, and then Imane’s annoyed voice saying “Every fucking time.”  
“Oh come on!” Lucas exclaims, not even lifting his head, far too tired to put up with anything that gets in between him and his nap. “We’re not even doing anything this time!”  
“Oh, really?” He can hear the sarcasm in her voice. “So you don’t mind if I stay?”  
“Do whatever the fuck you want. I’m having a nap” Lucas grumbles.  
“Seriously Imane, we’re just sleeping” Eliott agrees.

“Ok, whatever.”  
Lucas hears her move over to the computers on the other side of the room, hears Eliott’s soft “Love you baby”, and then he hears nothing else but the heartbeat of the man he loves pressed up against him as he drifts soundly off to sleep.

 

/////

 

Eliott is furious. It’s amazing.

They had been at a party. Eliott had been accosted by Basile pretty much straight away to talk about his neverending girl problems, leaving Lucas to socialise with the rest of the boys. When Lucas had been cornered by some guy whose name he can’t even remember, flirting incessantly with him, he had looked over to Eliott to try and rescue him. Instead he had found Eliott staring at the guy with the most adorable scowl on his face. And well, Lucas can’t really be blamed for what that did to him. Nor can he be blamed for the fact that in order to keep that adorable scowl happening, he had decided to turn back to the guy and start flirting back.

Not long after Eliott had come over, knocking the guy out of the way with his shoulder.  
“Can we leave?” he had asked, staring intently at Lucas, still with that delightful scowl.  
“Sure baby” he agreed with a smile, following Eliott out of the building, leaving the guy with a gobsmacked expression across his features.

Now they are about one minute away from Eliott’s place, and Eliott has not said one single thing to Lucas the whole way back, his face like stone, and Lucas is starting to feel incredibly guilty. They have just walked through the door, and Lucas barely has his shoes off when Eliott pushes him back against it, kissing him furiously, already wrapping Lucas’ legs around his waist. Eliott is kissing him so hard that Lucas can feel it in his bones, so hard that he can’t register anything but the press of Eliott’s body against his, anything but Eliott’s tongue on his, anything but Eliott’s stormcloud eyes staring at him when they break apart to breathe.

“Eliott” Lucas breathes heavily, leaning forward to rest their brows together, “You know I didn’t mean it, right? I’m sorry. I just liked seeing you jealous.”  
Eliott’s expression softens ever so slightly. “I know.”  
He kisses Lucas again. All the same intensity, but none of the anger. And as hot as it was before, this is a million times better. Before they know it, they’re on the couch, Lucas naked on Eliott’s lap, their clothes flung somewhere between the doorway and here. Lucas can feel the bruises on his waist from how tight Eliott is holding him, and it’s complete heaven.

His hands tangle further in Eliott’s hair, pulling his head back, biting down his neck. Eliott lets out the most delicious moan, and that absolutely does it. Lucas needs Eliott inside him now. He leans back to grab the spare bottle of lube off the coffee table, conveniently placed there because Eliott’s parents are away for a week. He waits for his nod of confirmation and then spreads it on Eliott’s dick, not bothering to prepare himself, knowing he’s probably still good from when they fucked just before they left for the party. 

And when he sits down slowly on Eliott’s beautiful dick, he is thankful for the thousandth time that they decided to get tested so that they could do this without condoms. Because it feels so much better, so much more intimate. 

It’s surprisingly slow, and he and Eliott kiss the entire time, intense, biting kisses that make their lips swollen, kisses that make his whole body shudder with want. When Lucas is too far gone to move by himself, Eliott takes over, grinding Lucas back and forth on top of him. Lucas’ head drops to Eliott’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close, the sensations overwhelming him, the angle meaning that Eliott is constantly hitting Lucas’ prostate. He whispers “touch me” into Eliott’s ear, desperate for release, and Eliott doesn’t disappoint, stroking him in time with the grinding. It only takes about 30 seconds of this for Lucas to finally come, Eliott following soon after. 

When their breathing has returned to normal and their legs are capable of working, they head to the shower, cleaning themselves of the sweat and other substances caking their bodies, kissing softly. Then, wrapped cosily in hoodies and sweatpants, they head to bed, curling in as close to each other as possible. Eliott is playing with his hair, obviously trying to figure out how to say something. Lucas stays silent, knowing that Eliott will tell him as soon as he’s ready.

“It’s not that I was mad at you” he finally says softly.  
“You weren’t?” Lucas asks, stroking his cheek.  
“No. I wasn’t even mad at the guy. Well,” he stops himself. “Annoyed, definitely. But not mad” Eliott amends. “I was mad at myself.”  
“Why?” asks Lucas, rolling so that he’s lying on top of Eliott, head on his chest, looking up at him.

Eliott takes a breath. “Because when he was flirting with you, all I could think was that ‘he’s mine’. And I hate that.” Eliott brushes a strand of hair out of Lucas’ eyes. “I don’t want to think of you like an object. I don’t want you to be mine, or me to be yours. I don’t want us to belong to each other. I want us to be two people who are our own, choosing to spend our life together.”

Lucas hums contemplatively. “Yeah, but if you’re only thinking it, and realising it’s wrong straightaway, I don’t think there’s necessarily anything bad about that. The problem would be if you started treating me like an object.”  
“Never” Eliott immediately responds.  
“Never” Lucas smiles, leaning up to kiss him in confirmation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
